


恋に落ちて

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 乱七八糟的小甜饼(并不甜)冷酷无情面瘫典典子和他的上司
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tachibana Kenchi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	恋に落ちて

**Author's Note:**

> 本来跟自己说好写2k最后变成4k的悲伤故事  
> 随手写的，没有逻辑，橘狗最后的甜(bushi)  
> 提前送给zyly的生贺(不

关键词：公司，午休时间，便当盒，上司。

可是岩田刚典也不清楚这是怎样发生的，用详细的语言描述来说：课长迎面走来，向往自由的餐盒挣脱了他失灵的双手，准确无误地合在了课长脚下。

距离皮鞋尖差了一厘米，岩田镇静自若，面色一分也未改。他好似沉着地蹲下去，深知只要拿起他白色的便当盒，早晨上班前做的那夹生米饭、煎鸡胸肉和西兰花的寒碜全貌就会塌在地板上面，供大家观看。

有一块鸡胸肉飞了出来，似乎是借皮鞋作了个跳板，跳到了课长双脚中央。上司黑色的鞋面上蹭到了油，岩田略一皱眉，思考要不要顺手去揩一揩。

“真是万分抱歉，我会打扫干净的。”

他站起身来说，拿着饭粒没掉干净的饭盒，并无表情。

姓作橘名是ケンチ的课长探询般的看他，略略挑了眉峰。

岩田蹲在原处打扫，想到橘鞋上的那颗油他并没有伸手擦掉，真是糟糕。

上一次，营业部内聚餐，部长露了面就先一步走了。橘送完部长回来，在离岩田两个位置外坐下，说活动费在他手里，大家可以随便点。

油脂在烤盘上滋滋地发出响声，室内油烟味混杂，岩田虽是长了一副丧失表情管理能力的样子，但酒席上的性格算是来者不拒——于是被灌了许多啤酒，喝得胃里好像也在晃荡地响，跑了好多趟厕所。

聚餐结束后同事三三两两地离开，橘确保照顾到所有醉了的家伙们。岩田还端端正正坐在残席边，橘结账回来拿包，拍拍他说“走了”。

等橘出了店门口回头看，才发现他一本正经地走得晃晃摇摇，免不得去扶他一把。

“醉了？”橘问，“老是这样没有表情，喝酒也不上脸，根本察觉不到你的表情有任何变化啊。”

岩田闻言突地面向他，一步跨近，凑上前来。右手食指指向自己的嘴角，直愣愣道：

“有变化的，”他反驳，“你看，我在笑。”

酒精使意识迟钝了，他那一双下垂眼里这时的坚定，显得十分傻气。

橘定睛看着他毫无变化的嘴角，一分毫也没察觉到他在笑。“败给你了。”男人笑着摇头，继续问，“你怎么回去？坐出租车吗？”继而掏出钱包来。

他是预备拦辆出租，顺便报了打车费。可是岩田却忽然不爽快了。

“谁允许你叫我刚典的？”他冷冷地埋怨。

橘愣了愣神，在人声车声嘈杂声、灯红灯绿的霓虹中，对着岩田的冷脸想了半分钟，才发觉是刚刚说的话中有“nori”，那恰好对上了“刚典”发音的一部分。

“给我2000円就允许你叫。”岩田话锋一转。

于是橘觉得有趣得很，便顺着他的话，从钱包里抽出了两张千元钞票递过去。

岩田也不客气地接过，点点头像很满意。“再加2000円可以加上ちゃん。”他补充。

橘已经憋笑得嘴角些许抽搐，不给他仿佛还收不了场。又是两张，岩田一齐折好之后揣进了口袋。

“刚典ちゃん？”然后橘试探性地叫了声，岩田没表情地应了声“噢”，令橘失笑扶额。

“行了，赶紧回吧。”他拉着人去拦出租，“今天有积雪就没开车出来，不然就送你了。”

话是这样对他说的，可是第二天休息日，岩田却在陌生的床上醒来。明显不是酒店，周遭摆设充满居家氛围。出了这房间，赤着脚走几步就是客厅。

映入眼帘便是在看书的橘。

男人看了看手表。“挺早的。”他抿嘴笑，已经是十点过半，“昨晚怎么问你地址你也闭紧嘴不开口，只好带你回来了，睡得还好吗？给你解酒药倒是乖乖喝水吃了。”

最糟糕的就是，岩田记得昨晚发生的所有事，包括他如何绷着脸不回答橘，还包括“我在笑”“给我2000円”。

身体先一步就90度曲折了下去。“给您添麻烦了非常抱歉！”双手合在膝盖两侧，诚恳度是满分。

换回了昨天穿的衣物，西装衬衣都已经被橘用水汽熨斗去除了大部分酒气，还受到“吃了中饭再回去吧”这样的邀请。

岩田眼看着橘有条不紊地在准备午饭，心想着这种贤惠又体贴的上司是怎么回事，搁在沙发上的手边还蹭来一只毛绒绒活物。拎起来一看，是一只小型泰迪。

实在太小，用手臂托住，它就往怀里钻。

叫做小圆是橘说的。不会是因为它又小又圆吧，岩田根据字面意思猜，然后冻着脸摸起小狗来。

回到家后从上衣口袋里掏出四张1000円的钞票，岩田心虚不已。双手胡乱揉搓了木然的脸一番，他倒上了前晚睡过就根本没叠的乱糟糟的床。

再上次，是部内出差，岩田和橘同去。一晚的酒店住宿，一间双床标准间。

和客户谈过公事吃了顿饭回来，他是第一次和橘这样同处一室共度一晚，想来有些不自在。橘洗了澡出来，他盘腿坐在床沿翻着电视节目。

一个频道接一个频道，于是声音一响一停。

偏偏橘也坐下来注视着电视，岩田也不知道他想看些什么节目，电视剧或是综艺…不过看电视的乐趣岩田也几乎回想不起来，那都是小学生初中时代的事了。

手指在一档明显是深夜成人向的频道多停留了那么几秒钟。

“你对这种感兴趣？”橘的声音就传来。

岩田猛一转头，脖子差点闪到，他看过去，瞳孔微震。

“不是，我没什么意见，”橘倒解释起来，“就是问问。”

“我就是看看…什么样。”岩田干涩地发出声音，“以前上学的时候，是绝对不可能在我家里看到这种节目的。”

“看得出来是家教严格。”橘回他，“就是挺好奇的，对你。”他继续说。

再看过去，橘已经低下头打开了笔记本，荧幕发出的微光显映在他的脸上，蓦地让岩田想起他第一次独立负责的业务没圆满完成之后，橘也是这样在深夜静默的公司里，对着电脑跟他从头到尾地讲问题可能出在哪里。橘买来的、岩田揣在手间罐装热咖啡一直到温度散尽。

他说“没关系的”，每个人都有一样的经历，来宽慰岩田藏在面庞底下胸腔里头的挫败和失望。

“不要以为你每天冷着个脸，我就会以为你是打不败也不会受伤的怪兽了。”橘笑过。

橘睡了，关上了他那边的床头灯，摘下的眼镜躺在柜上。所以岩田也把眼镜取下来，合好放在了旁边。

可隔天去车站的路上，橘刚开口说“昨天下了雪”，“路上有结冰你小心滑”还没落下音，岩田就不留神地滑倒。橘一伸手去扶，便也被整个人的体重带倒。

“好痛…”橘皱着脸，取下他磕碎了一边的眼镜，看着坐起来的岩田漠然地举着他已经断了一只的镜框腿，莫名地捂住脸笑起来。两个大男人在街上摔到一处，不是什么喜闻乐见的画面，他笑得肩膀打颤。

边笑边说着：“能不能给点反应啊岩田。你怎么这么有趣。”几乎不能讲话，笑得好像快裂开了，忘记了先站起来。

“你看得见吗？”“…勉强吧。”之后的对话这样进行到。

再之前，则是元旦。

岩田直到在自己亲戚家的小孩堆里，看到是橘蹲着在发压岁钱，才想起几个月前表兄娶进门的夫人，姓橘。

结婚典礼他没脱开身，遇上毕业后进了公司两年以来负责的最重要的一笔单。现在想来那天，橘好像告了假不在。

问过母亲，知道了橘是表兄的夫人的弟弟。于是似乎与上司攀上了什么亲戚关系，连正月去寺庙里参拜这回事，也成了和橘同行。

“虽然来拜访姐姐，但爱知这片，我确实还没来过呢。”是因为橘这样说吧。

人很多，肩接肩。撞了钟，抽过签，岩田看见每年都光顾他的“小吉”，怀疑这签筒里没有别的选项。

拿着“大吉”的橘瞥他一眼，笑道：“分给你一半，这样你和我就都是中吉了。”

并不需要，新年第一天就落枕的岩田腹诽。

打扫完地板，洗好手回到办公室，座位上已经摆好了一份便当，新鲜买回来的，加饮料，还正热。Line上有一条未读：“趁热吃。别再合地上了。”

所以是因为那样多的“上次”，他和橘才有了这份关系吗？岩田取下对着水蒸气起了雾的眼镜，那还是同橘一道去重新配眼镜时他给自己选的样式。

三四点钟，听见橘一句“岩田，跟我去销售部开个会”，岩田站起身就见人风风火火地出办公室。

“课长，这边。”他叫住走向电梯方向的橘，那人也没多想，看着手上的材料就跟过来。

他们营业部和销售部在不同的楼，两栋楼之间有一架天桥，是最短的距离。岩田踏上去走出好几步，回头一看橘，他正僵硬地卡在天桥头。

“课长？”岩田示意了声。可橘动也不动，盯着他，浑身比岩田的脸还更冰冻。

持续了一两分钟，岩田琢磨完他发现的橘的这个小秘密，便说：“我知道了。”

“你又知道什么了？”橘无奈而笑——关于他恐高的事实。

岩田朝他走了两步，仍是没有其他表情道：“我陪您下电梯从一楼过去。”

隔天刚到公司，却发现岩田的座位旁围了好几个人，橘定在不远处，有些许疑惑。跟在他后边上来的多贺倒是恍然般的，急冲冲跑过去。

“这这这这是我的啦！”他抢过那两本目光聚集的中心——二次元泳装少女的“福利”场刊。

“诶？原来是多贺，那一点也不稀奇了。”女同事嘻嘻笑着打趣，“我刚来找份文件，不小心发现岩田君一份文件夹里夹着这个，还以为每天都很冷静的岩田君有这个爱好。”

“我昨天午休的时候去附近的展上买的，”多贺不好意思地拍站得挺直的岩田肩，“回来正打算翻来看看，一见课长拎着便当往岩田君的座位来，我刚好又在这个位置，就一下吓得塞他文件夹里，晚上回到家才想起来。”

“那算起来还是我的错了？”橘发声来，惹得大家笑。

“都说不是我。”岩田在中间再次声明，橘看去，他好像已经顶着冷冰冰的那张脸辩解过很久，模样苦恼，可紧绷的面部实在没什么说服力。

“差点就误解岩田君有这样的反差了。”大家笑着散开。

去茶水间时恰好碰到，橘站过去，下意识和他肩贴着肩冲咖啡。岩田按下按钮，热水冲进杯口。

“你的情绪会从别的地方暴露吧？”橘开口。

岩田一抬头，正正对上面对他的男人。橘笑着，饶有兴趣地举着手，伸向岩田的脸侧。

罢了却到底没碰到岩田，只是说了句：“你耳朵红了。”因为刚刚被误会的丢脸的羞窘而发红，所以触觉应当是热热的，会使手指发烫。

橘这样想着。

下班后刚走到公司对面，同期的广濑就绊住了他。到旁边的咖啡店坐一下、有事要说的这个提议，是岩田没想到的。

靠窗的位置，迟疑地点了杯美式，接着是颇有些突然的表白。

岩田毕业后改变了从前有些三大五粗的形象，蓄了清爽的黑发，穿衣搭配上略略注意，就取得了很反转的效果，成为了一定意义上众人眼里的帅气形象。于是收到过不少告白，有时在大街上、电车上，也有女高中生来要他的Line账号。

“你喜欢我什么呢？”尽管他总会这样问。

广濑抬眸看了看他，自然而羞涩地又垂下眼。“虽然岩田君总是没什么表情，”她微微笑，双颊有可爱的红晕，“可你工作很认真，能力也很好，以前我业务不熟悉的时候，岩田君也很耐心地帮助我。”

“哪怕岩田君的外表会让人觉得不太好接近，也很难猜测你的想法，可我觉得没关系。从前岩田君的耐心让我觉得你会是一个温柔而有责任感的人。”

温柔而有责任感，岩田的定义里，这是最优秀的男人所要具备的特质。

受到这样高的评价，他确实很高兴，而更高地完成那个标准的，他心里似乎另有人选。

恰巧那个人步入了店内，他很高挑，岩田轻易发现了他。看过去，于是广濑也移去目光。

已经对上视线，橘也不得不走来寒暄。“你们有约吗？我是不是打扰了？”他轻轻笑道，不准备多留，于是打了招呼就转身离开。

“很感谢你对我的评价，但是…对不起。”岩田低下头，努力做出抱歉的神情，虽然不太清楚自己的表情是否会有一丁点不一样。

每天都揉搓脸部来练习，效果却乏乏，岩田很抱歉。

“…这样啊，”广濑怔了怔，却笑着大方地接受了，“没事，谢谢你给我说出来的机会。”

距离橘离开大约有五分钟，岩田结过账后出了咖啡店，只在几十米外等红绿灯的路口便截住了他。

“课长，等等。”岩田拉住他的手臂。

橘好像早也意料到他的举动，只是回头答道：“现在已经不在公司了。”

“…橘さん。”岩田改了口，平静的面孔，还是如同从来都掀不起波澜的海平面一样。

“什么事，”橘这才转过来面对他，“刚典ちゃん。”他打趣，岩田假装没听到。

绿灯亮起了，他们就处在移动的人群中静立着。云色暗淡，无风，却低压压的给人要下雨的征兆。

“我没有要回应她的告白。”向对方表达自己的方式无论是有迂回婉转，还是有侧面敲击，岩田仍认为明明白白、开门见山地说清楚是最好，“刚才你所见的…”

绿灯的数字倒数3，2，1，交替的红灯又取代并亮起。

“嗯，”虽然还是很想观察看看他面庞外的破绽，现在橘却看进他的眼睛，笑着，“我知道了。”他说。

-  
“我现在做的事，你怎么还是一点反应也没有？”

下班后的楼层再没有第三个人声，暖色的夕阳光斜映入，将人影拉得很长很长。

橘抵着他的额头，称得上是小心翼翼地左右磨蹭他的鼻尖。

亲昵而暧昧的，一类试探，一类暗示。

还要有什么反应，岩田想，他已经闭上了眼睛。


End file.
